1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods of authorizing transaction requests, and more specifically, to authorizing transaction requests using enhanced data.
2. Related Art
Transaction account issuers attempt to identify fraudulent authorization requests in order to reduce fraud. Traditionally a merchant submits an authorization request to the transaction account issuer. The authorization request usually contains information such as account number, expiration date, and transaction amount.
In more advanced systems, the merchant may receive, then submit additional information associated with the authorization request to the transaction account issuer. For example, the information may include an email address, a telephone number, or an address. This information may be used to better assess whether the transaction is fraudulent. However, many merchants lack the capability to automatically transmit the additional information. Therefore, certain information which could improve the identification of fraudulent purchases does not get sent to the account issuer.